vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lady of Pain (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary The Lady of Pain is a character first introduced in the second edition Dungeons and Dragons campaign Planescape. She is the guardian of the city of Sigil, the only place connected to all realms in the multiverse. This effectively makes her guardian of the multiverse, guarding it's center from all intruders, such as Vecna. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A | Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: The Lady of Pain Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Guardian of the Sigil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Truesight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sealing (Can trap people in infinite mazes warded against being teleported out of), Pain Manipulation, Regeneration and Immortality Nullification (Mid-Godly and Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, and 8), Can negate immunities, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Possession, Magic, Dimensional Travel, Possibly Precognition, Probability Manipulation (Any action taken by the gods is guaranteed to have the highest possible chance of success, even in the face of absolute failure), Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of any that fall within her sphere of influence, that being Sigil and those of her alignment),Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, alteration, destruction, and creation), Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure, (Any deity of suitable power can will their opponents into death on a mass scale), Forcefield Creation, Mind Control, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Deific attacks such as Divine Blast intrinsically negate any defenses the opponent has), Holy Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance, Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with conceptual beings, souls, intangible foes, enemies on other planes of existence, and so on), Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Law Manipulation (Her encounter with Vecna completely rewrote all laws of the D&D multiverse, including how many planes of existence functioned on a fundamental level), Likely many others, Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and "Stunning" | The same on a higher scale as well as Mid-Godly Nullification and Resistance to The Serpent's abilities Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Killed the Greater Deity Aoskar with a single thought. Far more powerful than any normal deity. Repaired and restructured the full extent of the 2nd Edition Multiverse which contains an infinite number of infinitely large realms. Superior to Vecna after he had gained the power of a Greater Deity with the knowledge of the Serpent) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Her true form is strong enough to instantly destroy the multiverse which contains infinite 5-Dimensional Spaces. Due to being able to alter and shape the multiverse in its entirety, she should at least be in the same general league as beings such as Ao the Overdeity), possibly higher (Superspace allows for dimensions above the 5th, but its unknown if the Lady can affect those dimensions) Speed: Infinite (Far superior to gods that move in stopped time) | Infinite (Transcends the verse in totality) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (Incapable of being injured by Vecna. Tenebrous was stated to have been incapable of actually defeating her in a fight, even with the power of the Last Word) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Occupies a higher state of existence compared to the rest of the multiverse and her restricted self. Comparable to beings that transcend normal godhood, such as the Serpent and Ao), possibly higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, appears to know nearly everything that occurs within Sigil, possibly Nigh-Omniscient due to being comparable to the Serpent Weaknesses: None notable Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Others Notable Victories: The End of the Cycle (Stellaris) The End of the Cycle's Profile Satan (Shin Megami Tensei) Satan's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Death Users Category:Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Space Users Category:Pain Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Hasbro Category:Video Game Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1